


Shifting Magic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Shifting Magic" by rabidsamfan."After the movie, things begin to change."
Relationships: Gary Hallet/Sally Owens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Shifting Magic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37113) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



  
  
Cover art by: [canarypods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods)  


Length: 2:27  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shifting%20magic.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shifting%20magic%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to canarypods for making the cover art and to rabidsamfan for having blanket permission. Also used to fill my "record lying down" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
